


I was used to seeing no future in my sight line

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Post-curse fic, Kyo is reflective about the fact he no longer has to live inside a cage
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I was used to seeing no future in my sight line

**Author's Note:**

> because of a kyoru hc, thought it would make for a good fic, title for the fic is from the song "I'm not your hero" by tegan and sara

Kyo was feeling reflective on the way back to class, walking hand in hand with Tohru. She was chatting away, smiling up at him. He'd smile back, still caught up in his thoughts.

They were really together. It was truly happening. All the things he didn't think would come true were now tangible. He was free to live his life, not inside a cage.

He was truly free to love and cherish Tohru not in secret anymore, even if everyone already knew about his feelings - try as he might cover them up. 

It was just another burden he no longer had to bear. He never felt so light walking down the hallway of the school before. So many days he'd be stuffing his hands into his pocket, also deep in thought. He used to see no future in his sightline. 

They approached their classroom, Tohru's friends standing outside of it waiting for her. Kyo's friends were also nearby, ready to chat it up with him. He watches as Tohru talks with her friends.

A feeling spends though his chest as he watched her, thinking of all the things he could do with her. Marry her. Sleep in the same bed as her. Wake up next to her every morning, seeing the light of the sunlight up her hair and face. Start a family of their own. 

He suddenly pulls Tohru closer to him into an embrace, similar to that time when he hugged her with a bedsheet between them. 

She looks up at him, curious, as he bends his head and takes her lips with his own in a tender kiss.

"Kyon-kyon!" His friend Yusuke exclaims, whooping it up. The sound of applause is heard from other classmates. Uo and Hana exchange looks, mildly appearing bemused. 

He releases the kiss after a second. He opens his eyes to see Tohru appearing flustered and pleased. "Kyo-kun.."

The bell for the start of the school rings and everyone heads into the classroom. As much as he doesn't want to, he lets go and is about to head inside.

"Wait, Kyo-"

And just like that, he's pulled into another kiss, and he thinks, never mind, class can wait.


End file.
